May I?
by The Imaginative Light
Summary: Sally is so amazed that her dream has finally come true! Soon she is to be wed to her beloved Pumpkin King and she cannot believe that it's actually happening to her. But when Jack asks her to dance with him on their special night, her views change.
1. Goosed!

**_My first hand try at Nightmare Before Christmas! I love the film, the characters...EVERYTHING, so why not write a small something? This will be a three shot, a.k.a not very long fic focused on Jack/Sally. ^^_**

**_I do hope you like!_**

**_

* * *

_**

This was a very special day. It was truly, a very special day, indeed.

It was the day she was dreaming about. Ever since she was created and brought to life, she had eyes for the Pumpkin King for as long as she could remember. Yet, he was blind to her. It was queer that he didn't see her love for so long. He was everything she had ever dreamed of. The way he strolled through the dank graveyard with such graceful long strides. Jack lit up what was dark in her eyes. Things had become as bright as his pitch white skull. Yet, with sockets so dark, she could always see the entire world inside them.

It all started when that dastardly Oogie Boogie got cocky about that…_New Bug Day_ nonsense. When she got in trouble, Jack was the one who plucked her out of danger. Sally had eyes set on him ever since that fateful day.

Now was her greatest concern. Now she was due to be wed on this day and she believed hard that it would never happen. She was now the wife of the Pumpkin King of Halloween. Sadly, being so shy, she didn't how to react to all of this. Indeed, she was the happiest she had ever been. She sat upon the sofa in _his_ home, pondering. She was pondering so hard that she had not noticed her future spouse coming up behind her.

"Sally?" sung that voice from her daydreams.

Jack gave her a tender touch and goosed her, accidentally.

"_Oh_! Jack!" she gasped, breaking into a fit of ecstatic laughter. "It is only you!"

"I am so sorry, Sally." Jack knelt by her, taking her small doll hand. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Not on purpose, anyway." He chuckled with that broad skeleton grin of his.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? There is no reason to be."

"I know, Jack. I'm just…just…a little nervous."

"Oh, well, don't be." he stood, taking her hand up with him. He was so tall that she was still able to sit. "Come with me. I have something to show you." Jack kindly softened.

There was something she didn't know and Jack was always full of surprises.

"What is it, Jack?"

"Don't spoil the surprise." he hushed her mischievously as he led her to the front door with excitement.

"Oh, Jack!"

* * *

**_The Pumpkin King is full of all kinds of surprises! xD_**


	2. Love struck

**_:)

* * *

_**

Now, since this was a very special time for the new couple, the entire town was all but excitement about the King finally wedding to his queen and that queen was someone they did not expect would have a care for the Pumpkin King to begin with. Sally had always been the secretive type as she used to spy on Jack on a certain basis and always wondered away alone against the Doctor's regulations.

Today, especially, Jack had a special wedding present for his fiancé. Rather, it was more of a party than a gift, but what fun was a measly gift when there was a whole town celebrating endlessly? The Town Hall was cleared of the pews that morning and it was transformed into a dancing hall. It was Sally's secret wish to _dance_ with her dear Jack and sadly, the King never found the time to. But today was the day that her wish was going to come true. The worst of it was that Sally had no idea what the surprise could be.

Jack had her beside him, still covering her eyes as he guided her through town. He had a long, thin arm around her holding her hand while he had her eyes covered with his other. Sally was giddy with excitement.

"Jack! Where are you taking me? Can I look now?" she giggled just like a toddler would. Jack felt just the same.

"No, no, dearest! Not just yet." He happily replied. But, being mischievous, he decided to make the walk go faster by picking her up. She gave a thrilled shriek when he took her by surprise. "No peeking!" he said before he broke into fleeting strides. Jack was so tall in fact he didn't have to run at all, but it was enough to thrill Sally ultimately.

_Look at her! Behold!_

_Can't you just see her smile shine!_

_She may be a doll of old_

_But she is thrice the lass of twine._

_She is my Sally._

_My dearest Sally who is surely meant to be mine._

Jack gracefully spun her around and allowed her a chance to look up at him as he ever so gently set his dear doll on her feet. His deep sockets softened lovingly and so did she.

_Look at him. Behold._

_I can't say what I would want more_

_Than to have him by my side_

_Never to decide_

_To desire anything more._

After their bittersweet poisoned song, Jack, as though out of instinct, drew her close into a kiss. She gave in instantly, the both of them unknowing of the frightening witnesses about. The Werewolf, the two witches and the Vampires, along with the Mummy and the corpses all started clapping joyously. The King and his love were so drawn to one another that they had not yet noticed of those about.

"I love you so much, Sally." Jack softly whispered in a love-struck look in his eyes and in his wide kind skeleton grin.

Sally nearly wanted to cry she was so happy!

* * *

**_So much LOVE!_**


End file.
